


Otamattack on Titan

by literari_criticism



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Otamatone, Parody, so what if i didn't watch aot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literari_criticism/pseuds/literari_criticism
Summary: Eren discovers he's made a terrible mistake - one that puts all of his loved ones in danger and makes him question what he believes in. Probably not too different from the actual plot of AOT, but there's an important twist.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 6





	Otamattack on Titan

A Preface: At the time of writing, the author of this work had not read/watched Attack on Titan and did not know very much about it at all.

* * *

Today is the day he will do it.

Eren's formulated the plan; he's gathered the resources; he will ensure the downfall of the Titans once and for all. He is a Japanese desktop toy, and they are gargantuans built from flesh and bone. But that will not stop him.

His jacket hangs loosely around his thin form. On his desk lies a weapon, unusable because of his lack of hands. His weapon and countless others, useless; the labor of years spent in a laboratory had amounted to nothing. Or, rather, had amounted to _this._ His hubris, the hubris of all mankind, trying to reach the ultimate goal of developing the best weaponry, had caused the failure of the most volatile experiment in pseudo-German history. Now they were all Japanese desktop toys, not just him. The only weapon that remained was the voice of the people, the strident song of the otamatones resounding against the crash of the city's falling rubble. The patriotic hymn played in his heart: _Sakageyo, sakageyo, shinzou wo sakageyo..._

"Aaaa, aaaa-" his voice cracks. No words, not for anyone, not as otamatones. Only _a._

... the "voice" of the people. He had taken that from them too.

Who was he to think he could change things? He was nothing but a failed experiment; a prideful man. But in a sense, they all were. His blank eyes stare back at him in the mirror.

It's not that he misses his life as a human. Everything is easier when you were small and circular and don't need to eat or sleep. There's a lot less potential for miscommunication, too. The sharp line of his mouth remains pulled into an eternal smile; the grin of death, he thinks. Fitting. Death was what he was faced with every day, Mikasa and he, until her battery gave out and her fingerboard sounded no longer. _If she were human, she would have lived._

His other friends had names that no one could remember, and were also probably dead, so he's stuck monologuing about the fate of the world in his bedroom, like Hamlet, prince of Denmark. No wonder he lives in pseudo-Germany.

"Aaaa," he nods. "Aaaa."

Once more, he will turn flesh into plastic and blood into wires. _Yakusoku no chi wa rakuen no hate; our promised land lies at the end of paradise._ The wings of freedom will rise once again. He will repent for his wrongs by recreating that fated experiment that brought them to this place. The Titans, too, will become otamatones. And if that does not destroy them, at least they will be equal. He has to do this -- for Mikasa, for Rosencrantz and Guildenstern, for Jaeger...

... was it right? To destroy himself along with the Titans? Was there no redemption for a man -- a toy on the desk of God -- like him?

No matter.

"Aaa," he cries. It is time.


End file.
